Ages Tranquil
This is an article about Ages Tranquil the Fox, a character created by Neoexlucky on 07/20/2013. Ages is a 15 year old fox. He is the adopted brother of Neo the Fox as of Season 2 of Tales of the Echo. He is the romatnic interest of Fionna the Cat and is hydromancer. His main weapon choice is the spear but he can also use a bow and arrow. Ages is a grind type. He was created by NeoExlucky. Appearance Ages is a red fox who wears grey pants and gloves, a white collared shirt and a black baseball cap. He also wears his magnetic shoes, which allow him to have a firm balance on rails. Personality Ages is a good guy and wants to do the right thing but he can get a bit naive at times and do something wrong. His thrist for adventure sends him on countless areas that normally get him in trouble. As he is rich, he does not know what it's like to be poor and has very little battle experience. He talks a lot and does not think before he speaks. History Younger Days Ages was born and raised in Station Square, where he neglected much of his teachings so he could play soldier. He was loved spears and always pretended to use one until he one day was given a real spear and someone to teach him. While he learned the basics he preferred to play with it than pay attention to the advanced and expert lessons. When Ages was 11 years old he went to Leafopolis and went to the Bark Casino where he won the Spectacle Diamond. However later that same year a cat in a purple outfut stole it from him and it hasn't been seen since. He never seemed to notice though and went on with his life. Ages later learned that adventures happen all the time on Mobius and ever since he has always went out of his way to get into anyone's business if an adventure is involved. When he was 13 he discovered his ability to control water and used this to his advantage. Powers Water Control Ages is a hydromancer and as such he can control Water. Ages can use very little water moves as he has only had this ability for 2 years. Special Abilities Ages is still discovering what makes him special and as such as no Special abilites. Skills Spear Skills Ages knows his way around a spear, but only a little bit. Bow and arrow and Crossbow Ages can use a bow and arrow and can also use a crossbow, but he is not as accurate with a crossbow. Skill Sets Spear and Water 1. Stab A simple stab 2. Water Ball A ball of water is hurled at the enemy 3. Wave A huge wave water crashes against the enemy, causing them to lose balance. Requires a large body of water. 4. Water Tunnel A tunnel of water is created around Ages, he can meld it to any shape he wants. Requires medium body of water. 5. Spear Sweep A sweep of Ages' spear, knocks enemies on their feet. Weaknesses Electricity Ages is hurt a lot when he is touched by anything electric. His own Mouth Ages runs his mouth a lot and can sometimes end up in a bad situation for it. Naive Ages is very naive and can be tricked into doing tasks quite easily. Parameters Relationships Friends (Add if you want.) Neo the Fox (Adoptive Brother) Neutrals Enemies Gangs Freelance Thieves Millie the Mouse Trivia *Ages was supposed to debut alongside another character of NeoEx's but was rushed through development. *Ages was meant to be an opposite of Neo. Even their names are the opposite to each other. *NeoEx says that Ages was a name that he toyed with for Neo. *NeoEx also says that Ages might have been a mute but didn't want to do it since Kong, a friend of Neo's, was already Mute. *Ages is the first Character NeoEx introduced with only one real elemental power. Zero has three elements and Neo has CopyCat. Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities